Currently, in the construction of buildings, it is required by national and local plumbing codes that there be an easily accessible plumbing cover which, upon removal, allow a tradesman, such as a plumber, access to the interior of the plumbing in the building. The access covers are typically of black plastic, are functionally shaped to allow removal of the access cover, otherwise known as a "cleanout" and, thus, are not aesthetically appealing when viewed in the interior of the home. Quite often the cleanout will be accessible through a hole cut in the drywall on an interior wall of the building.
Consequently, there is a need, and it is an object of the present invention to provide, a simple aesthetically appealing cover which may be simply installed over an access cover to disguise its appearance, and which may be painted to match the colour of the wall and, yet, is adapted for quick and easy removal from the cleanout in the event that a tradesman needs to gain access to the cleanout.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,770 which issued to Coleman on Jul. 14, 1992 for an "Armadillo Tamper Resistant Bolt and Head Protector". The Coleman device concentrates on the specific provision of a tamper proof cover for cap screws. The Coleman design would not work is the application to which the present invention in directed as the intention of the Coleman device is to permanently mount a cover over a cap screw by means of gripping rings which penetrate the edges of the head or nut creating a permanent union of the cover and head or nut. In particular, a compression ring applies an upward force when the Coleman cover has been installed to force the gripping rings to penetrate the head or nut of a cap screw. Thus, it may be seen that the Coleman device is not a releasably mountable cover such as in the present invention and, in fact, the Coleman device teaches away from such a device.